Visbreaking, or viscosity breaking, is a well known petroleum refining process in which heavy oils including residual fractions or reduced crudes are pyrolyzed, or cracked, under comparatively mild conditions to provide products having lower viscosities, thus reducing the amounts of less viscous and more valuable blending oils required to make the residual stocks useful as fuel oils. The visbreaker feedstock usually consists of one or more refinery streams derived from sources such as atmospheric residuum, vacuum residuum, furfural extract, propane-deasphalted tar and catalytic cracker bottoms. Most of these feedstock components, except the heavy aromatic oils, behave independently in the visbreaking operation. Consequently, the severity of the operation for a mixed feed is limited greatly by the least desirable (highest coke-forming) components. In a typical visbreaking process, the crude or resid feed is passed through a heater and heated to about 425.degree. C. to about 525.degree. C. at about 450 to about 7000 kPa. Light gas-oil may be recycled from the product fractionator to quench the visbreaker reactor effluent to about 260.degree. C. to about 370.degree. C. Cracked products from the reaction are flash distilled with the vapor overhead being fractionated into a light distillate overhead product, for example gasoline and light gas-oil bottoms, and the liquid bottoms are vacuum fractionated into heavy gas-oil distillate and residual tar. Examples of such visbreaking methods are described in Beuther et al, "Thermal Visbreaking of Heavy Residues," The Oil and Gas Journal, 57:46, Nov. 9, 1959, pp. 151-157; Rhoe et al, "Visbreaking: A Flexible Process," Hydrocarbon Processing, January 1979, pp. 131-136; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,138.
These processes have disadvantages such as the need for solvent deasphalting or separation units but, in particular, they fail to achieve one necessary objective in any heavy oil upgrading step, which is to increase the hydrogen:carbon ratio of the oil without doing this wastefully by simply rejecting carbon as a more refractory resid. Obviously, if hydrogen can be added to the feed without the disadvantages of using molecular hydrogen, a much more economical upgrading process will be at hand.
A number of proposals have been made for upgrading resids by thermal cracking processes which are operated with hydrogen, either alone or with hydrogen transfer solvents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,168 discloses the upgrading of heavy hydrocarbon oils without substantial formation of char by heating the oil with hydrogen and a hydrogen transfer solvent without a catalyst at temperatures of about 320.degree. C. to 500.degree. C. and at elevated pressure for a time of about 3 to 30 minutes; examples of hydrogen-donor transfer solvents used in this process include pyrene, fluoranthene, anthracene and benzanthracene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,303 discloses a process for converting high boiling crudes with high resid contents by carrying out visbreaking, e.g. at temperatures from 380.degree. C. to 480.degree. C. in the presence of hydrogen as well as a donor solvent. These processes which use free hydrogen have the disadvantage, however, of being relatively expensive both in capital outlay (since pressure vessels and enlarged gas plants are necessary) and operating costs (since hydrogen is expensive). This is so, regardless of whether the hydrogen is contacted directly with the feedstock or used to regenerate the donor solvent. It would therefore be desirable to upgrade resids and other heavy oils without the need for free hydrogen.
I have now recognized that there is a great deal of transferable, donorable hydrogens in the resid feedstocks, because there are substantial hydroaromatics as well as compounds with labile hydrogen in the residues. It is estimated that there may be 0.2 to 2 milligrams of hydrogen per gram of the resid, depending on the nature of the resids. Unfortunately, under typical visbreaking conditions, most of these hydrogens are not transferable because of their low reactivities. If these potentially transferable hydrogens can be activated to stabilize the reactive radicals, the visbreaking severity can be increased significantly without causing product instability.